Episode 671
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Defeat Sugar - The Dwarf Soldiers Charge!" is the 671st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro's battle with Pica continues as Luffy and Viola move forward. Meanwhile, the tower elevator makes it to the palace first floor as Lao G continues to attack Thunder Soldier. After Robin lures Trebol out of the Officer Tower, Leo runs in and throws the Tatababasco in Sugar's bowl, only for her to see through its trick and toss it away. The dwarves charge in attempt to attack her, but she transforms them into toys. Sugar then calls Trebol and warns him of the attack, so Trebol catches a ship with his powers and tosses it to break open the tower. Long Summary Trébol notices a fly, and using his devil fruit powers, he shoots the fly with enough force to knock it through the wall of the executive tower. This scares all the dwarves, but Leo boasts that even if he can hit a fly, he will not be able to hit him, and runs towards the tower. As the other dwarves and Usopp cheer Leo on, Robin stops him. Inside the SMILE Factory, an overseer is forcing the dwarves to work in the SMILE fields. He remarks that even though five hundred dwarves were kidnapped, their comrades still did not notice anything due to their naïveté; and since he is not going to get any more slaves, he will work the current ones to his heart's content. The man complains that they are too slow and whips them. As he inspects the fruits they have collected in a wagon, he notices that they have not even become SMILEs yet. He kicks the wagon, knocking the fruits to the ground, and berates the dwarves. Although the dwarves are good with growing fruit, they complain that SMILE is an unusual fruit, but he is unconvinced and says they are just making excuses. One of the dwarves begs him to let his companion rest, and that the food they were given was rotten. The overseer lies and tells them that the only medicine that can heal their princess is SMILE, and that only one out of every ten SMILES can be used. They ask if they can be allowed to see the princess, but the man pretends to cry, saying that the "rare disease" might be infectious. The dwarves believe him, and, moved by his affection, and say that they will try their best to grow SMILEs. Outside the executive tower, Leo is angry at Robin for stopping him, but she explains that if he were to just run in, he would have died. The fly that Trébol shot was hit clean between the eyes, meaning he could easily have attacked Leo. It is still too dangerous to target Sugar while she is being guarded by him. Bian creates a distraction at the port with some pink hornets, and Robin reports the disturbance to Trébol, saying that some pirates are demanding to speak with an executive about their payment. Hearing this, Trébol wonders that they do not fear Joker. He notices that Robin is not the usual person reporting, but she simply lies, saying that the other person has gone to eat. She also says that some people have been wounded. Trébol leaves to take care of the situation, but posts extra guards with orders to notify him if anything happens. As they reach the executive tower, the dwarves ask Usopp why he will not fight Sugar. He bluffs that if he were to fight, the battle would be over instantly. He also says that this will help them gain confidence, but if anything happens he will be there to help them defeat Sugar. Entering the tower, the dwarves quickly surround Sugar. They tell her that they will take back their companions enslaved in the factory, and that they will make her pay. She replies that she does not know what they are talking about, and the dwarves believe her without wondering about it. Usopp tells them she was fooling them, and Sugar wonders who told them, as they are too naïve to realize it by themselves. She drops her basket of grapes, saying that she didn't expect them to do anything for at least a year, and that somebody must have encouraged this, The dwarves charge at her, with the aim of holding her down and opening her mouth to feed her the tobasco ball. Sugar is upset somewhat that the dwarves seem to think she's weak, just because she's a young girl. Some of the dwarves charge in, but she turns them into toy bears. She makes a contract with them, forcing them to obey her orders. Usopp, watching this, is shocked, but the rest of the dwarves lose all memory of the dwarves who were turned into toys, and it appears to them that a group of toys suddenly appeared before them. Sugar gives the toys orders to slaughter everyone in the tower. The toy dwarves do not want to fight their companions but cannot disobey the orders given by Sugar due to their contract. The dwarves charge at the toys, who try to tell them that they are their allies but are unable to. Sugar calls Trébol on a Den Den Mushi, telling him return immediately, and that it is a trap. As he turns back, Robin points out that the pirates that were creating trouble are right before them. Trébol leaps at them, preparing to stop the fight, but they tell him that the disruption was due to hornets in the cargo, and they were holding up their end of the bargain. He turns around to see Robin running, and realizes that he has been tricked. He leaps again, catching her in his slime, but it is a decoy clone. He recognizes her face before the clone vanishes, and realizes that the Straw Hat Pirates are after Sugar. He grabs a ship with his ability, and slams it into the executive tower. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Zoro's one-on-one battle with Pica is extended in the anime. *In the manga, right after Trebol left the executive tower, Leo's group confronted Sugar right away. In the anime, Leo manages to put the Tatababasco in Sugar's basket. They wait for Sugar to eat it, but she throws it away after picking it up. Site Navigation